Sueño de un Amanecer
by Sereny Xelir
Summary: Edward Cullen, arrogante y problemático, pero con un sueño...Dos mujeres marcaran su vida para siempre... ¿Cuál de las dos lo arrastrara al infierno? ¿Quién lo salvara de su destino?...


**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo la verdad estoy un poco loca, pero me la paso genial jugando con las letras._

_Esta historia contiene palabras malsonantes. Si te desagrada no lo leas._

* * *

><p><strong>SUEÑO DE UN AMANECER<strong>

_"__**¿**__**Qué hilos te detienen para volar y ser libre cuando naciste con alas?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

.

Cada día al despertar, pienso que vivo en una crisálida, de la cual tarde o temprano seré libre. Libre al fin. Para ir o venir, para poder volar… Pero cada maldito día me doy cuenta de que no es así, que es una mentira, una falacia en la que perece mi esperanza. Que no es más que un tonto sueño y que la verdad es que yo solo soy un peón en el juego del destino. Que, cuan buen titiritero, tiró de las cuerdas y me encerró en este maltrecho y moribundo cuerpo, en esta coraza que con el pasar de las horas va extinguiendo el halito de vida que hay en mí, reduciéndome a estar atado a estos huesos secos, a este sepulcro andante, y ser un fiel espectador de mi propio fin.

.

.

Si tuviera que describir la naturaleza humana… mi naturaleza, lo haría como finita, limitada, contingente, transitoria, imperfecta, débil,… Sí, eso es… débil… Creo que no hay una manera más acertada de llamarla, de autonombrarme, aunque pensándolo bien, sí hay otro nombre, menos sutil y más aplicable. Sería… ¡Maldito enfermo de mierda! Si, un bastardo debilucho, dependiente diario de un coctel de drogas para poder vivir. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tuve que nacer así?, ¿es que acaso no le pudo tocar a otro vivir esta maldición? ¡DEMONIOS! Solo tengo veintisiete años… y soy rico, asquerosamente rico, pero de qué mierda me sirve, si no puedo tener lo que necesito para seguir viviendo. Debería sentirme en la cima del mundo en estos momentos, cuando en realidad lo único que siento es el olor a alcohol y desinfectante en el ambiente, los resortes torcidos de la cama que parecen atravesar este delgado colchón e incrustarse en mi espalda, y ese maldito e irritante pitido del monitor que lee mis palpitaciones.

.

¡Oye!, debería alegrarme de que siga sonando, eso por lo menos quiere decir que sigo aquí. Pero, ¿para qué continuar con esto? ¿Por qué conformarme con una vida mediocre y gris?, cuando lo que yo más anhelo, son los colores y matices que se dan al estar vivo. Por una maldita vez en mi vida, quiero correr con todas mis fuerzas y no desmayarme al siguiente minuto. Por una maldita vez, quiero sentir un subidón de adrenalina que no sea inducido por vías, jeringas y drogas en mi sistema. Por una maldita vez, quiero andar bajo la lluvia sin tener la certeza de que tendré que ser ingresado a una UCI. ¡Por una maldita puta vez, quiero vivir al límite, al filo del abismo, sin tener la seguridad de que moriré! Entonces me digo, ¿por qué seguir la corriente y dejar que todo termine como los cielos me lo tenían deparado?... No, nunca fui un conformista y tampoco lo seré ahora. ¡Jamás!

.

.

Lamentablemente, eso solo me llevó a desear lo que más daño le haría a mi viejo corazón, a mi nombre y a mi honor; y a darme cuenta de que el tiempo que tenemos en la carrera de la vida, es todo lo que tenemos. No importa cuánto dinero tengas, las cuentes en el extranjero, la ropa de diseñador que uses, las casas que poseas alrededor del orbe, la mujer que te interesa y seduces, o aquella que simplemente utilizas para tus desahogos. No importa el apellido que lleves, ni de qué familia provengas. ¡Diablos!, ni siquiera importa lo que desayunaste hoy. Lo único que verdaderamente es relevante, es que tienes que estar despierto, atento y psicológicamente fuerte, aunque tu cuerpo no te responda, porque en cualquier momento se te puede cruzar un bastardo que te diga que aquella vida por la que luchas cada día un mano a mano con la muerte, no vale nada… y que tus sueños y deseos son como moneda corriente en la miserable clase de existencia que te tocó… pero que no son más que eso… sueños.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a mi Beta por el esfuerzo! ¡Mi Pinky!<strong>

Beteado por Ariana Mendza

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!... ¿Hay alguien? Porque aquí les llego con esto, ojalá y les leemos y hasta la próxima.<em>


End file.
